


Who Needs Two Babysitters?

by TiberiusPonificus



Series: Foals Fooling Around [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Groping, Humanized, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Shotacon, Smut, Straight Shota, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderlane needs someone to look after his little brother for the weekend. Thankfully, the twins Cloudchaser and Flitter step in for the job. Shouldn't be any trouble from him, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Two Babysitters?

**Author's Note:**

> This may appear to not be involved with the first fic in this series, but the events in this fic will be referenced in a fic I will be doing in the future.
> 
> This is my shot at doing a straight shota story with an older woman. Hope it satisfies!
> 
> If anyone is confused about the characters involved, just google the names, and you'll see what they look like amd maybe get a grasp for what they look like as humans.

"Do you really have to go?" You plead with Thunderlane as he continues packing his luggage.

"I already told you, Rumble. I gotta make this meet and I really can't afford to be late." Your brother informs you for the hundredth time. "I'm only gonna be out for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday. That'll be no time at all, I promise."

"You're just gonna stick me with a stranger for two days? How do we know this isn't gonna be someone that hates kids and I won't end up on the news as a victim?"

"Because I know them, and they're the furthest thing from that." He answers, getting more and more annoyed. "Besides, when I said someone needed to look after you, they volunteered right away. It would be rude to refuse such an offer."

You still grumble and grouse, but nothing seems to be changing his mind. "I just wanted to come see my brother practice with all the other grown-ups..."

"Nice try, but this is for professionals only." Thunderlane taps you on the nose. "Besides, if my team qualifies, you'll get to see your brother perform."

Ding-dong!

There's the doorbell. That's probably your babysitter or, as far as you're concerned, your warden. Thunderlane finishes up packing and grabs your arm, insisting that you at least introduce yourself to the person that's taking care of you for the next couple of days. He has you in one hand and his suitcase in the other as he hurries to the front door.

He opens the door wide, and standing before you is not one, but two girls about your brother's age. One has her light blue styled wildly and upward, like she's trying to make herself look taller. The other has her teal hair styled much more modestly, swept down and topped with a pink bow. The way they're dressed couldn't be further away either. The first is wearing light blue tank top and blue jeans, the other in a regular light purple shirt with a skirt reaching past her knees. Wait a second. You know these girls! They're...

"Cloudchaser! Flitter! You made it!" Thunderlane greets the both of them. "I hope this isn't too much trouble for you, considering..."

"No need to soften the blow, Thunderlane. We know we didn't meet the standards for this year." Cloudchaser says curtly.

"But, if it means getting to look after your cute little brother, it's not so bad." Flitter adds. "You know what they say: A door closes and a window opens." Did she just call you cute?

"I'm just glad I found somebody to look after him. You saved me a lot of hair pulling." Thunderlane tells them.

"I'd hate to see you lose what little of your hair you had left!" Cloudchaser laughs.

"Why are the both of you here?" You finally ask.

"I asked the same thing when they volunteered." Your brother answers.

"You can never separate twins." Flitter says. "You don't mind if it's the both of us, do you?"

You had to admit, it was nice to have two pretty girls like them looking after you. But they just see you as a little kid. No doubt they were gonna treat you as such. But Thunderlane always makes an effort to teach you about manners. "I guess not." You answer, doing your best to look aloof and tough.

"That's the spirit, Rumble." Thunderlane smiles. He turns to the girls and relays instructions. "Now, there's plenty of food in the pantry and fridge. I know Flitter knows how to cook, so I'm not worried. You know all the restaurants in the neighborhood, so if you need to order out, let me know and I'll try to pay you back."

"No need to worry about that. It's not like we're doing this because we're strapped for money." Cloudchaser comments.

"Right. Sorry." Thunderlane clears his throat. "As for Rumble, he's well-behaved enough that he won't try anything. If he does act out, let me know when I get back, and I'll deal with him then." He gives you the side-eye as a reminder. "All his toys are in his room. If he wants to play games in the living room, don't let him play for more than an hour. Lastly, make sure to give him a bath after dinner."

"Do they have to...?" You ask. You're at an age where it would be humiliating to be naked in front of someone who wasn't family.

"Yes, they do. I'm not letting you run the bath by yourself. You don't even know which way to turn the knobs!"

"Don't tell them that!" You plead, but the girls are already giggling. Being laughed at for anything is never nice, no matter what the adults tell you.

"Thanks for the instructions, Thunderlane. We can take it from here." Cloudchaser says.

"You better get going. You'll miss the train." Flitter adds.

"Oh crap! You're right!" Thunderlane looks at his watch and grabs his suitcase. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Rumble, don't you dare give them trouble."

"Just go, already!" You yell at him.

Cloudchaser and Flitter wave goodbye to your brother as he runs off towards the station. As soon as he's out of sight, they close the door, turn to each other, and smile. You somehow get the feeling that you're not the one that's going to be causing trouble.

"Well, Rumble. Is there anything you'd like to do?" Flitter asks you. "There's about an hour before I can start making dinner. Is there anything you'd like to play to kill the time?"

You think about it for a moment, then come up with an answer. "I think I'd like to play some video games for a while."

"Sounds good." Cloudchaser smiles. "Do you need any help setting up?"

"Nah. I can turn it on myself." You tell her, once again trying to look cool.

You turn on the television and game system and set yourself on the couch. Cloudchaser and Flitter sit at opposite ends of you, leaving you sitting right between two grown girls. They seem to be rather close to you, too, as your legs are rubbing up against theirs. With them this close, you take notice of how sweet they smell, how warm it is to be close to them, and especially how their chests look up close. You try not to let it distract you too much as you play your favorite racing game, but boy, are they giving you a challenge. They cling onto your legs as the race gets more intense, they jump in their seats when you take the lead, and they hug you when you win the race in first. Your face must be as red as a tomato, because all they can do when they look at you is giggle.

"What's so funny?" You ask.

"Sorry if it looks like we're making fun of you." Flitter responds. "It's just always nice to see such a young boy so passionate about something."

"You're really good at this, Rumble." Cloudchaser comments.

"Yeah." You agree. "But I'm not as good as my friend Button Mash. He'd wipe the floor with me in this game."

"Really?"

You clear your throat. "But I always kick his butt in P.E. and we call it even." Suddenly, your stomach growls, rather audibly, causing the girls to giggle again.

"Is someone hungry?" Flitter asks.

"I...guess I am." You answer nervously. So much for looking cool.

"Why don't I get started on dinner, then?" Flitter gets off the couch and starts towards the kitchen.

"Do you want me to help?" You ask, but you're suddenly grabbed from behind and picked up.

"You let my sister work her magic, Rumble." Cloudchaser places you square on her lap facing her. "You just stay on the couch with me." She squeezes you close to her, and you can feel her boobs squish into your chest. You can feel the heat rush to your face. You can also feel your shorts getting slightly tighter as well. Please don't let them notice. Last time this happened at school, the girl who saw it was completely grossed out.

"Um...okay." You answer. It doesn't look like she's noticed. That's good. You think you'll be fine for the time being, but Cloudchaser kicks off her sandals and lays down on the couch with you still in her arms. She rolls onto her back, you laying right on top of her.

"There we go. Much more comfy." Cloudchaser laughs. If she says so, but this is much harder for you. She doesn't seem to be letting you go either, and has even started rubbing your back. The rubbing is making things worse, but it feels really nice on you, so you can't really complain as long as she doesn't notice the bulge in your shorts.

You try to distract yourself with conversation. "Why did you want to look after me? Are you trying to date my brother?"

Cloudchaser immediately responds with a, "Pffft. No. We're pretty sure he's got his eye on someone else."

"Then, why?"

"We already said earlier. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend time with such a cute boy." She squeezes you again.

You raise yourself up. "But I'm not cu..." You stop before you finish your sentence because you notice that Cloudchaser flinched. You then notice your hand's touching something squishy. You look down, and your hand is supporting itself on her left boob. You straighten yourself up and get your hand off. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Cloudchaser smiles. She's not mad? You're happy for that, but you're also confused. You're even more confused by what she says next. "Do you want to feel it more?"

"What?"

"I can tell that was probably the first time you ever grabbed one. As a treat today, I'll let you see what it feels like. Get the details down for one when you get your real chance with a lady." Cloudchaser winks. "Sound good?"

"Are you sure?" This sounds like some kind of trick. But what if it isn't?

"I wouldn't talk about it if I didn't mean it." She answers before grabbing both of your wrists and placing your hands on her chest. "Come on, get in there!"

They feel so squishy. Not as squishy as pizza dough, but not as tough as a rubber ball, either. As you squeeze them and move them around, Cloudchaser is making all sorts of noises. Moaning, but in the way that sounds like she's feeling good.

"Is this really okay?" You still have your reservations about this. She doesn't seem to mind, but still...

"Ohh...yes! It's fine! It's more than fine!" She says between moans. She takes hold of your wrists again. "Wanna feel them under the shirt now?"

Your face must be completely red now. The idea of getting this far with a girl? You never would've believed it! But before you can answer, the two of you hear from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

You're able to straighten yourself out before Flitter comes out of the kitchen. Cloudchaser doesn't seem to be in any rush to get up, as she slowly sits up just as Flitter enters the living room with two plates. Flitter simply smiles as she puts the plates on the table and goes back to the kitchen to get the rest. Did she even know what you and Cloudchaser were doing? Maybe you should let her know when you can talk to Flitter alone. You let it go for the moment and walk over to the table. The plate in front of you is full of pasta, covered in a white sauce and dotted with different pieces of meat. You recognize the shrimp pieces, but some pieces look flabby while others are in round shapes.

"It's seafood alfredo." Flitter says from behind you, obviously being able to read your confusion. "It's got shrimp, clams and scallops. The sauce is a mild cheese. I hope you like it!"

How can say no to that face? It does smell nice, so you owe her at least a taste. You take one noodle, flat and long, on your fork and taste it. It's actually really good! It's not super cheesy, but it's really good. You try it with a scallop. Even better! "This is really good!" You tell her. "I didn't know Thunderlane had stuff like this in the kitchen!"

"Oh, he didn't." Flitter answers. "This was all brought from home. I thought it better if I cooked something that you hadn't tried before. I'm so glad you like it!" She perks up. "Oh! I forgot drinks! I'll be right back." She gets off her chair and heads back to the kitchen.

You wonder to yourself how such a sweet girl has such a...crazy sister. Just then, you feel something on your leg. You quickly look under the table to find Cloudchaser's foot caressing your leg and stroking your foot. You look up and find Cloudchaser looking directly at you, with eyes that look like she's about to eat you. She's definitely crazy!

"Here we are!" Flitter comes back, carrying three glasses. "A soda for Cloudchaser, a green tea for me, and pineapple juice for Rumble." You've eaten pineapple before, and this juice isn't too different. You didn't see anything like this in the fridge this morning, so this must be something else the girls brought from home.

Dinner goes quite well. They ask you more things about your school life, and they seem to be hanging on to every word, especially when you talk about playing with the other boys. You didn't think they'd be so interested, but here you are.

Before you know it, dinner is finished and Cloudchaser takes it upon herself to take the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. You thought she'd jump at the chance to have Flitter clean so she can have you all to herself, based on how she's been acting lately. "You're going to wash the dishes?" You ask.

"She needs to pull her weight in this too, you know." Flitter tells you, putting her hand on your shoulder. "Meanwhile, there's still something that needs to be done, right?"

"Oh. Right." You forgot Thunderlane told them to give you a bath after dinner.

"Why don't I help you with that while Cloudchaser washes the dishes?" Flitter offers.

"Okay..." You feel better about Flitter being the one to help you. Who knows what would happen if Cloudchaser was the one to give you a bath?

You lead Flitter into the hallway and right into the master bathroom. Master bathroom, it may be called, but that's only because it's the only one with a tub and shower stall. It's not very impressive as far as tubs go, but it's sizable, enough to get the job done.

"This definitely fits in a house of boys." Flitter comments with a giggle. "At least it's clean."

"Thunderlane always tells me how important it is to keep the place where you wash yourself clean."

"I couldn't agree more." Flitter kneels down to hug you from behind. "Let's get started, shall we?" She immediately gets to work, unbuttoning and unzipping your shorts and letting them drop to your ankles.

"I can take off my clothes by myself!" You exclaim, but it doesn't seem like she's listening as she's already lifting up your shirt.

"I don't doubt that, but everyone likes to have something done for them, don't you think?" She asks.

"Yeah, but..." How are you supposed to hide the fact that her taking off your clothes while being so close is making your penis stiff? Especially now that you're down to your underwear?

Despite your dilemma, it seems she's already figured it out, as she places her hands directly on your crotch. "Oh!" Her head's right alongside yours, she's so close. "Is this the problem?" She pokes the bulge in your briefs, and you nod quickly, your face incredibly red. She's still smiling, however. "It's okay. I'm flattered." She slowly moves her fingers into your underwear, leaving the thumbs out to pull them down. You feel her gentle fingers run past your butt and down your thighs as your underwear joins your shorts on the floor. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, anyway."

"Really? It's okay?" You feel compelled to ask, covering yourself in a vain attempt to maintain modesty.

"Certainly." She gets back on her feet and turns on the hot water. "In fact, how about we make this even?"

"What?" You ask, only to see Flitter's skirt fall to the floor and her already taking off her sweater. "What are you doing?"

"You don't mind if I take this bath with you, do you?" She asks, now only in her panties and tank top. "I haven't had my daily bath yet, and I'm sure your brother won't mind if we conserve water this way, either."

"B-but..." You stammer. You can't deny it's a good idea. The idea of being naked with her is exciting, too. Intimidating, but exciting.

"I know. You've never seen a girl naked before, have you?" You shake your head in response. "Well, now is a good time to find out. I'm sure I'll be a much better teacher about it than my sister."

The color drains from your face. "You...heard all that?" You don't whether to be embarrassed or scared.

"I know she can be a little forward, but she means well." She answers. No comment about the fact that she had a little boy like you touch her chest? Do they really not mind at all? They did say they weren't doing this for money. As all of this is percolating in your head, Flitter's already taken off the rest of her clothes, and now stands before you completely naked. "It's ready now." You look up to find her chest in front of your face, about the same size as Cloudchaser's. They are twins, after all.

"Right." You step carefully into the tub, now filled with hot water and sit down. Seated, you can clearly see between Flitter's legs, the bush of teal hair nicely trimmed. She lowers herself into the tub, letting out a moan as the warm water envelops her.

"This feels so good, doesn't it?" She asks, almost in a state of bliss. The way she's sitting, with her knees to her chest, leaves a full view of her crotch.

"Yeah..." You respond, but it's clear that you're anything but relaxed right now.

"I know a bath might be annoying for you, but to grown-ups, it's a real chance to relax and let go." She leans closer to you, unfolding her legs so that her feet are now flanking you. "You should look at it that way."

"I am." You say meekly.

"Then you should unwind. Little boys shouldn't lie." She's remarked on the point that you haven't moved your hands since you got in the water. You being cross-legged also isn't invoking the image of relaxation. She reaches out to you, putting her hands under your arms to pull you closer to her. Your hands become free and your legs unfold as you're brought right up to her body, lain across with your legs between hers. She feels incredibly soft as she wraps her arms around you, one hand at the nape of your neck and the other at the base of your back. "Much better, isn't it? Be honest."

"Uh...yeah." You respond timidly.

"Then again, it's hard to lie when you're so stiff and right up against me."

"It's doing that on its own! I'm so sorry!" You hurriedly apologize.

"Sorry for what?" Flitter remains as calm as ever.

"It's gross, isn't it? Doesn't it freak you out?" You shouldn't be feeling so scared, but you can't help it.

"Not at all. I actually quite like it." She starts running her hand up and down your back. The rubbing feels so good. "For me, there's nothing more precious than a young boy's body."

"What do you mean by that?" You ask, but before you can get an answer, the bathroom door opens and Cloudchaser comes in.

"Finished with the dishes!" She shouts, looking at the both of you in the tub. "Heh. You don't waste any time, do you, Flitter?" She grins.

"What do you want from me? You already had your turn." Flitter says to her sister.

"That doesn't count. I didn't get nearly enough time." Cloudchaser crosses her arms. "Move over! I'm coming in!" She quickly gets to taking off her shirt before almost yanking her pants down.

"Fine. Come on, Rumble. Let's make some space." Flitter directs you to turn over so that your back is against her chest. The both of you bend your legs to allow room for Cloudchaser as she steps into the tub. There's enough room to fit all three of you.

Cloudchaser chuckles. "Never thought you'd ever be in a bathtub with two girls, huh?" You shake your head. "Wait until your friends at school hear about it."

"I don't know if they'd believe me." You hang your head a little. You know they'd call you a liar.

"What's important is that you have us all to yourself for the weekend." Flitter gives you a good squeeze.

"And we have you." Cloudchaser adds, leaning in and closing the cap between her and her sister. "With your sweet face..."

"Your nice hair..." Flitter continues, running her fingers through your hair.

"...and your convenient size. It's just perfect." Cloudchaser comes close enough to nuzzle your head.

"Size?" What did they mean by that?

"That's right." Flitter responds. "You are just our type."

"Type? You mean..."

Cloudchaser giggles. "Yup. We really like you, Rumble." She keeps her hand at the side of your face, with the same look in her eyes as she did at the dinner table earlier. "And we would love to show that to you by giving you a taste of the adult life."

"Would you like that?" Flitter asks you. "We won't do anything you don't like. All you have to do is say yes."

Your heart's beating so quickly now, you feel like it might explode. These twin sisters are inviting you to the kinds of things adults do. You've heard about these things, and here is your chance to actually experience them! With the blood rushing to many parts of your body, you nod your head fervently. "Yes! Please show me!"

"That's all we needed to hear, little guy." Cloudchaser laughs. "Let's get started, shall we?" You nod your head again.

"First, let's get out of this tub and someplace more comfortable." Flitter says.

Right away, the two sisters stand up and step out of the tub before you do. They each take a towel and dry themselves off, making sure to reach every wet surface. Once they're finished, they wrap their towels around themselves and turn to you, signaling that it's your turn to dry off. You step out of the tub yourself, and as soon as your feet touch the tile, the girls are upon you with towels. The way they're rubbing you dry feels very nice, thoroughly and not too roughly.

"Gotta get you nice and dry." Cloudchaser comments as she takes care of your chest and back.

"For a boy who plays so much, you're still really soft." Flitter says behind you, rubbing down your legs, lifting up your feet, and taking special care of your butt. "That's so nice."

Once you're dried off, the girls wrap a towel around your waist and ask you where your room is. You lead the girls to the last room in the hall and open the door. Your room's not much to write about. It's got the usual fixings of drawers for clothes, your TV and shelf with sports trophies. The girls take particular notice of your bed.

"Wow, that bed looks wide enough to fit all three of us." Flitter says.

"It was my brother's idea." You answer. "He said it would be better to get a bed big enough to grow in so we wouldn't have to buy a new one in a few years."

"Smart planning." Cloudchaser says. "And we couldn't ask for better, could we?"

You suddenly feel a pair of fingers at your lower back, going between the towel and your body. With a gentle and short tug, your towel comes loose and falls to your feet. You turn around to reprimand them, only to see them loosening their own towels and letting them slip off their bodies. You're not sure why, but the sight of the towels falling off made you incredibly hard, and it hasn't gone unnoticed.

"I think he liked that, CC." Flitters says to her sister.

"I think you're right." Cloudchaser responds. "Get on the bed, won't you?" Without even a second thought you climb onto your bed and sit up, the sisters taking a seat right after. "Why don't I go first?"

"Since you did clean up, I don't see why not." Flitter answers.

"Awesome." Cloudchaser immediately leans on you and gently places you on your back, your head at your pillow. "Feel free to use your hands in whatever way you'd like, Rumble. Don't hold back, and I won't."

The moment you nod in response, Cloudchaser is on top of you, pressing her body against yours as she takes your lips with hers. The first kiss you've had with a girl, and it's amazing. The way her tongue gently reaches past your lips and dances with your tongue. You wrap your arms around her chest, her back feels so nice to touch. You try to reach down to her butt, but your arms are too short. Despite that shortcoming, you can't really complain in light of everything else you have right now.

"Hold still, Rumble. I'm gonna do something extra nice." Cloudchaser utters between breaths. She sits up and takes hold of your erect penis. She positions her waist right above it. "Girls don't have this lovely thing right here. Instead, we got a hole that lets us do this!" She lowers herself, and you can see your penis disappearing as it slips between her legs and a feeling like it's being put into a mouth is felt across your entire body. It's so good, you can't help but let out moans of joy.

"Do you like that?" Flitter asks you.

"Mm-hmm!" The only thing that escapes your lips.

"Oh, I haven't even started!" Cloudchaser grins. She raises her hips only slightly and drops down again. Then again, and again, the whole time you're feeling the slipping and rubbing against your penis.

"Usually, the boy does this, but this is a good way too. Think of this as a lesson." Flitter informs you.

"Then, should I...?" You try to sit up to take control, but Cloudchaser leans forward, grabbing your wrists and holding you down.

"No no. You don't need to strain yourself. This is your first time, after all." She insists as she keeps moving her hips. The motions are making her breasts move up and down, and it's a beautiful picture.

In the middle of all of it, you decide to look over at Flitter. As far as you can tell, she's not paying too much attention to you and Cloudchaser, since her eyes are closed. Instead, she's gripping one of her breasts with one hand and she's got the other clasped between her legs.

"Not much longer now." Cloudchaser heaves. "We're getting close."

"Close to what?" You ask, but it goes unanswered. Cloudchaser instead starts moving her hips faster. You suddenly can't focus anymore, the movements causing the intense feeling to surge through your body. The epicenter of sensation continues to build and build, and you want to hang onto it for as long as possible.

"Don't hold back, Rumble!" Cloudchaser nearly screams. "Let go!"

Her words reach you, and the intensity of the moment is suddenly released. You breathe deeply, feeling like you just ran for a long time. You look up to where your waists are locked together. Dripping out from between Cloudchaser's legs is what looks like a white, goopy substance. You're not sure what it is, but you feel uneasy. "What is that?"

"That...came from you." Cloudchaser chuckles, raising her hips off yours, revealing your now limp and very slimy penis.

"From me?" You ask, on the verge of freaking out.

Flitter stops touching herself to scoot closer to you. "It's what happens when boys feel really good."

"That did feel really good..." They don't seem too concerned about it, so it must be okay. You calm down.

Cloudchaser lays down next to you. "Mmm...same here."

Flitter strokes your cheek. "It's my turn now..."

You look down at your penis. You wouldn't mind doing that with Flitter, but it doesn't seem to be cooperating. "You sure? Doesn't it need to be stiff?"

"I can take care of that. Young boys are so full of energy. All I need to do is just remind it to wake up." Flitter brings her head to your waist and holds your penis upright. "First, I'm gonna clean this up." You watch as she laps up the white goop with her tongue. You want to be disgusted, but the sight of her licking is actually very arousing. The feeling you're getting from it is nice too, almost the same as when Cloudchaser was on top of you. You can feel her tongue moving everywhere across the surface of your penis, stimulating it with every stroke. You can feel it becoming hard again little by little.

After a little more licking, you look up to find it back to the stiffness it was before. "It got hard again!"

"Told you! A playful boy like you recovers quickly. Now, let's see how you perform." Flitter moves you near the foot of the bed while she lays on her back near the headboard. She spreads her legs wide, and beneath the shrub of hair, you see the opening where Cloudchaser had you slip your penis in. It looks like the inside of the mouth if it opened sideways. "I'm sure you know what to do."

This certainly doesn't take a genius. You nod your head and crawl over to her so your waists are aligned. You carefully place the tip to where you can feel the opening surrounding it and slide it in. Slowly, as to savor the sensation of the walls inside covering your penis.

"You learn fast, Rumble." Cloudchaser sits up and moves behind you. "Next, you put in some motion. Like this." She places her hands at your hips. "Hold still and let me move you. Once you get it down, you can take it from here." She pulls your hips back a little and then pushes it toward Flitter. It's just like when you were lying down, just backwards! That's easy. You do it yourself to show Cloudchaser you get it. She lets go of your hips and watches as you thrust into Flitter again and again.

"Mmm...that's really nice, Rumble. You're doing this so well!" Flitter moans out. "Keep going!"

You can hardly think anymore, every one of your senses is screaming. Unable to keep your balance, you fall forward, landing your face into Flitter's chest. All she does is wrap her arms around your body, while you do the same, resting your head on her breasts. All that you can focus on now is your hips moving back and forth.

"Just a little...more!" Flitters screams. "Mmm!" The sound of her trying to muffle her screaming only serves to make you much more hurried in your actions. The surge in your groin increases dramatically, reaching a fevered pitch. Finally, with one great thrust, all the heat and tingly-ness leaves through your penis and into Flitter. Like a train losing steam, your hips slow to a complete stop and you experience a head rush that takes you completely by surprise. You realize that took more out of you than you thought. You're tired as all get out, but this can certainly count as an accomplishment.

As you roll off Flitter onto your back, you look up at the ceiling as your vision gets fuzzier and fuzzier. You're losing consciousness. Before you pass out, you see shapes come into view that you can only assume are Cloudchaser and Flitter. "Would you look at that?" You hear Cloudchaser say. "He managed to get through both of us before passing out. Boy's a natural!"

"Mm-hmm!" You hear from Flitter. "Just like his brother," is the last thing you hear before your eyes finally close and you drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun's rays in your room are the first thing you notice when your eyes open. You hardly ever sleep on your back, but you feel well-rested, so at least you weren't uncomfortable. You stretch and yawn, and sit yourself up on the bed to something out of place.

Your blanket feels unusual on you. You look down at yourself to discover you're not wearing a shirt. You lift the blanket to find you're not wearing clothes at all! Just as you're about to freak out, a hand comes from your left and rests on your leg. You follow the hand to find Cloudchaser, sleeping on her side, wearing just as much clothing as you. You look to your right to see Flitter laying on her stomach in the same fashion.

You suddenly remember last night. After all that, the girls must have just fallen asleep on your bed. Looking at them now, they're so peaceful compared to the beasts they were last night. You opt to lay back in bed and rest until they wake up, but Cloudchaser begins to stir.

"Morning, Rumble." She yawns out and opens her eyes. "Didn't think you'd wake up before us, but I forget how much energy kids have."

"Hmm?" Flitter utters and shifts around. "Awake already?"

Both girls sit up and stretch their arms high above their heads. You're at the right size to be at eye level with their chests as they rise and fall with the breaths the girls take in. After they're all stretched out, they turn to you and move in for a hug, leaving you no escape.

"So...did we enjoy ourselves, Rumble?" Cloudchaser asks you.

"I...I did." You answer shyly. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was our pleasure." Flitter says. "We'd gladly do it again."

"And again and again." Cloudchaser adds. "In fact, we got a whole weekend to ourselves. What do you think of that?"

A whole weekend of this? Just you and these girls? "Sounds like fun!"


End file.
